Neuropeptide Y has been shown to have profound effects on appetite and metabolism. In animal models, administration of NPY leads to massive hyperphagia and obesity. This study will examine the NPY gene for poly-morphisms associated with obesity. Specifically, the promoter region of the NPY gene from about 50 obese patients will be compared with lean controls. Information may prove useful in the design of detailed molecular biology investigation of NPY gene regulation.